


姜撞奶

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	姜撞奶

预警：姜

我最近看到了很不错的玩法哦！  
随着雀跃的声音递过来的是张敷衍至极的纸片，上面涂着六个字，姜撞奶兑换券。  
然后纸片立刻被收走了，范丞丞兴致勃勃地把林彦俊推到床上。  
是说我什么时候使用了这个兑换券吗？  
没有吧？

带着一点点不好的预感被按在床上接受深吻和爱抚，直到后穴微湿，点火的人就跳起来去外间取了什么回来。  
毕竟是小孩啊。  
这样甚至有点欣慰的感慨在看到小孩手里的东西时荡然无存。

小孩兴致勃勃地展示出自己刀工特别不精湛的手工艺品，空气里全是横冲直撞的姜味儿。林彦俊第一反应是看他手上有没有伤口，第二反应是想把这玩意剁碎了炖汤。  
或者直接丢出去也好，总之不要出现在卧室里。  
看着都疼。

你这是给我准备了一凶器？  
看这刀削斧砍支支棱棱的，知道的是要玩情趣，不知道的以为是搞什么色情惩罚。  
范丞丞委委屈屈，又拿出刀来连削带刨，形状倒是规整光滑了点，就是看起来面儿上的汁水更丰盈了，谁沾上也讨不着好。

哥～  
毫无灵魂地撒着娇，那块削得勉强算合格的姜就被慢慢推进了后穴里，姜汁混着肠液滴滴答答地流下来，带起不安的扭动。  
哥，你感觉怎么样？  
还好……唔！  
延迟出现的烧灼感猛然爆发，火辣的刺痛浸透了了内壁黏膜，还在随着姜汁的渗入侵占更深的地方，下意识地要把那异物排出，却因为裹紧了反而被刺激得更剧烈，没削平整的细小棱子刮痛穴肉，挤压出的姜汁又涌上来，条件反射地放松让那一下努力瞬间归零，身体颤抖着努力静止却做不到。  
好辣……

止不住的生理性眼泪涌出来，整个后穴着火一样烧着，又疼，又辣，又渗出似有若无的痒，像被细细密密地啃噬着每一寸穴肉，强烈的刺激直接敲打着神经。  
有意无意的，范丞丞还在正对G点的位置留下了一小块凸起，此时正顶着前列腺。

范丞丞的手伸过来捏紧了臀肉向中间挤，大拇指又顶着姜块画着弧度，像研磨什么似的。  
哈啊……不行……太辣了……好疼……  
都这么湿了。  
吐出一个陈述的句子，手指去刮前端渗出的透明液体，又轻轻扯动那姜块，溢出的肠液和姜汁发出淫靡的水声。

啪！  
拿捏着力度的巴掌落在臀肉上，受痛的肌肉下意识地收紧，后穴紧紧咬住那多汁的姜块，扎痛穴肉，更多的汁水被挤出来，蛰得生疼。  
一共五下，很简单的。范丞丞附在耳边说。我们先备个料，放松一点会比较轻松。  
听你在扯！林彦俊愤怒的念头一闪而过。努力放松的穴肉在连续四下越来越重的拍打面前不受控制地缩紧，挤压出辛辣的汁液如同给自己施刑，臀肉传来羞耻的疼痛，和后穴里汁水淋漓的刺痛两相夹击，逼出甚至有点惨烈的哭叫，蓄在额发里的汗水滴滴滚落下来。  
手从背后伸过来，握住有点软下来的性器快速地套弄，刮搔着顶端的小口和敏感的沟壑，再次被唤醒的欲望很快缴械，给湿淋淋的身体又添一层粉。

后穴里的姜块被慢慢抽出，热辣的姜汁和肠液一起涌出来，辛香料带起的瘙痒和空虚感却没有随着退去，依然充斥在身体的最深处。  
哈啊……丞丞……  
背脊被吮吻，从接近尾椎的地方到颈窝，不紧不慢，平时最喜炫耀与他心有灵犀的家伙此时倒突然听不懂那名字背后的意义了。  
被零零落落的快感轻轻敲打，后穴空虚得淌出水来，逼着人声音里都是哭腔。  
丞丞……你插进来好不好……

好呀。  
声音轻快，动作却又重又急，大量的淫水裹挟着性器，一下就捣到最深处抽插起来。被姜汁浸润的后穴紧致发烫，饥渴地收缩着，咬紧了又被肏开，肏出含着水汽的呻吟。  
啊……哈啊……好满……唔！  
哥，你一说好满，我就想把你填得更满。  
性器仿佛要安抚尽每一寸空虚麻痒的内壁，细细地碾开皱褶，抵住花心，把他撑得难受又满足，发出撒娇般的哼声，说不出一个不字。  
哥，你喜不喜欢？  
近乎失神地听着后穴粘腻的水声，林彦俊含含糊糊地吐出两个字，后字刚落地就被撞得支离破碎，快速的抽插和顶弄对准了饱受姜块折磨的敏感点，强烈的快感密集地涌上来，难以招架的身体被肏得软成一滩水，没几下就又射了出来，借着高潮的余韵又推上更高点，后穴失控般一下下缩紧，汩汩涌出淫液，浇湿了龟头，被挤出穴口拍打出白沫。  
哭叫到沙哑，甚至发不出声音，只有这种时刻脖颈才出了汗，湿淋淋地点缀高潮时绷紧了仰起头格外醒目的喉结。

来了喔。  
这一下又撞进了最深处，微热的精液一股股冲击着穴肉，把这张贪婪的嘴喂到饱。  
好……好满……  
身体颤抖着，下身无力地抽搐，性器从后穴拔出来时一下子涌出了大量混合着精液和姜汁的淫水，湿热的舌头刮过穴口，随后送来一个吻。  
难以言喻的腥和被冲淡了的辣在口腔里被推开，消耗着也被掠夺着氧气，接近窒息时才被放过。  
林彦俊大口喘着气，听到耳边的人说——  
感谢品尝。  
什么？  
姜撞奶。


End file.
